Warm Me Up
by x - - unwrittenMELODY
Summary: Axel loved it when Riku was submissive.; Lemon. Yaoi. One-shot.


Warm Me Up.

By: x - - unwrittenMELODY

* * *

Okay, so…

I know I haven't typed anything up at all for a while. I'm sorry, honestly.

School.

Enough said. I needed to pass, which meant study and no computer.

So, as soon as I got out, I typed this. And then, my computer crashed, which meant, I had to get a new one, and type this over ;O; it sucks.

Anyway, new songfic that's rated M.

My first smut, so be nice.

Enjoy (:

I don't own anything. Except the fact I wrote it xD

**-author's notes: refer to the bottom;**

-also for reference:

_Italicized _= song lyrics

* * *

Warm Me Up.

* * *

_All I want is to be with you  
All I want is to be with you  
Show your cards, show me what you got  
we'll break these poker faces, like it or not_

_Everyone's in my head  
But I want you in my bed  
I never wanna go a day without you  
I could never go a day_

Why was he addicted? Not like he was supposed to be doing this, but this damn boy was insatiable, irresistible, and _perfect._ Soft mewls released from the younger's mouth as the spiky red head trailed kisses from the slender male's collar bone, then to his chest, then finally to his abdomen. The smaller of the two gasped softly, and the pyro's eyes glanced up, a smirk on his face. "What was that noise?"

"Shut up, Axel."

_Come closer to me baby  
I've got everything you need  
To feed your hunger pains for tonight_

"Heh," the largest of the pair mumbled over the sliverette's flesh and the keyblade wielder tossed his hair into his face as he looked his partner dead in the eyes.

"Damn it, Axel. Quit fucking teasing…" he softly mumbled, and the red head sat up a bit, his body removing its place from the younger male, and the boy whimpered softly from the loss of contact. This only made the red head's eyebrow raise in question.

"Axel…"

"Your too impatient, Riku," he mumbled, glancing at the turquoise eyed boy and kissed him roughly on his mouth before he could even get a reply.

_Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day without you  
Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day without you._

"Mnnh…" came the soft reply as the kiss ended and the pyro sucked on the sliverette's collarbone, grinding his hips in sync with Riku's. The boy moaned loudly as his perfectly manicured nails dug into Axel's back. Axel loved it when Riku was submissive. This was something Roxas would NEVER do.

"Fuck me."

The prince of flames pulled his mouth away from the developing hickey and stared the boy straight in his eyes and without hesitation, slid the boy's pants down and tossed them. They were surely soon to be forgotten. His clothes were removed as well, along with Riku's shirt, and Axel licked his lips at the sight.

He slid a digit into the silverette's entrance, watching him moan and toss his head to the side, tightening himself around the male's finger. Soon came a second, then a third and now Riku was clawing at the sheets, eyes tightening shut as Axel's fingers rapidly moved in and out of him.

"AH!"

_Innocence meet jealousy.  
Isn't he stunning?  
He'll make you smile so hard inside  
Make you wish you could bring back those nights_

He was beautiful in everyone's eyes. Not too tall, lean but muscular, a pretty boy face. Not too long, perfect, straight silver hair, and glistening turquoise eyes. He had a bad ass attitude, and everything thing Axel had desired. Everything Axel wanted.

And Axel **ALWAYS** got what he wanted.

Riku arched into the pyro's touch and almost screamed as his prostate was hit.

"You liked that?"

"M-More…" was all the silver haired boy replied, pushing onto Axel's finger's again, moaning low and deep. It was the sexiest thing Axel had ever heard.

He removed his fingers quickly, hearing Riku hiss in reply and he leaned over the other, his vivid green eyes watching the one's others. Darkened, hazy, and filled with undeniable lust. He positioned himself over the other slowly and prepared himself mentally. Just like the other times…

_Take a walk with me through my head  
I'll show you where I rest  
All those nights when I'm without you  
Draw a new breath; I swear I'll show you _

_Come closer to me baby  
I've got everything you need  
To feed your hunger pains for tonight_

He slid himself in slowly, and Riku bit his lip and groaned in discomfort. And, as always, the boy was tight, and Axel was to adjust to even begin moving inside the boy. _God, his fingers are driving me insane…_ Axel thought, grunting as Riku tugged roughly at the red head's hair.

"Move."

And Axel did.

_Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day without you  
Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day without you_

The bed moved and shook as Axel thrust in and out quickly of the other and Riku's screams of pleasure could be heard throughout the room. Only Axel made the boy weak with desire and wither with need. Only Axel could drive him to the edge where he felt as if he needed him constantly, making him on edge even while he sat next to him in class.

Tonight was no different.

_Come closer to me baby  
I've got everything you need  
To feed your hunger pains for tonight_

"AXEL! Ah… ahhhh…" Riku moaned louder and louder and pushed onto Axel with each thrust, driving him further and further into ecstasy. Axel bit the crook of Riku's neck, moaning loudly as he thrust deeper and deeper, feeling the slender males legs wrap around his waist.

His hand reached for Riku's need, slipping his fingers around it and began to pump it in time with each thrust, causing Riku to be pushed further and further to the edge.

With a soft, husky voice, Axel murmured softly into his partner's ear, "Come for me…" and licked the shell of Riku's ear.

The silverette's breathing became faster and jagged as he was coming closer to the end.

_This can all be a reality  
If you just say you'll stay with me  
I'll make sure everything is done right_

"AXEL!" he screamed, his eyes closing as he tightened around Axel's length and he coated both of their chests as he came, panting and threading his fingers into the pyro's hair.

With several more thrusts Axel came as well, moaning the other's name, almost collapsing on top of Riku. He slid out slowly, his tongue dragging across the slender chest covered with Riku's cum, and the younger moaned softly. Axel's tongue continued upwards until he reached his lovers lips which he pulled into a soft, sensual kiss.

"Shit…" Riku cursed lightly.

"What?" Axel questioned, propping himself on his elbows as he glanced at his lover.

"I hate you…" he mumbled softly, his eyes closing softly as he fought falling to sleep.

"I love you, as well, Riku," he whispered, and the last thing he saw before falling into his dreams was Riku's smile.

_Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day with out you  
Warm me up beneath the sheets babe  
I've heard all about how you can save,  
I don't wanna go a day without you_

* * *

(:

Yes. It's done.

My one-shot, first time smut.

Just a little sorry for not updating or posting anything at all.

Please review and tell me if I should write more.

Cause I enjoyed writing this.

Haha.


End file.
